High School Life
by Kin Shimizu
Summary: Kisah mereka berenam akan terangkum dalam cerita ini. AU. RnR!


**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**High School Life **** Kin Shimizu**

**Warning : contain mary sue-ness! AU, Ocx..., DLDR! I have warned you!**

**Chapter 1**

Buakkk!

Kyaaa!

Teriakan memenuhi koridor Konoha Gakuen. Seorang pemuda tersungkur di pojok koridor sambil memegangi pipinya yang membiru.

"KAU BILANG AKU APA HAH? AYO ULANGI!" teriak seorang gadis dengan mata _sapphire blue_nya yang sangat mengintimidasi sambil mencengkram kerah seragam pemuda yang tersungkur tadi.

Dan sekarang versi laki-laki dari gadis tadi berjalan mendekat dengan santai sambil mengulum lollipop. Laki-laki itu berjongkok di depan anak yang tersungkur tadi. Sambil mengeluarkan lollipop dengan tangan kirinya, tangan kanannya menjambak rambut anak tadi.

"Ya, ulangi apa yang kau bilang pada Aneki ku ha?"

Si anak laki-laki tadi menelan ludah, membuka mulutnya dengan perlahan. Tambahan, mulutnya bergetar hebat.

"B-b-b-berandal murahan..."

Suaranya pelan sekali, hampir tak terdengar. Tapi malang nasib si anak laki-laki itu, dua orang berambut oranye di depannya ini dapat mendengar dengan jelas. Sayounara, anak laki-laki pucat pasi.

**Natsuko Renge & Natsuko Sora**

**Umur : 18 tahun**

**Ciri-ciri : keduanya berambut oranye dan bermata **_**sapphire**_

**Keahlian : berkelahi**

**Catatan tambahan : jangan pernah memancing amarah mereka, terutama Natsuko Renge.**

"Pagi Taichou!"

"Pagi."

"Kyaaa! Ohayou Taichou!"

"Hn, ohayou."

"Ohayou Taichou! Kau tampan sekali!"

"...ohayou."

Laki-laki yang dipanggil Taichou itu berjalan pelan ke arah kelasnya. Rambut _raven_nya turut bergoyang pelan seiring dengan langkahnya.

Braaak!

"Sialan kau!"

Bunyi pukulan bertubi-tubi kembali menggema di koridor, dan kebetulan Taichou kita ini mendengarnya. Ia menoleh kearah suara berisik itu. Mata _onyx_nya berubah menjadi tatapan malas ketika melihat dua kepala oranye di tempat kejadian.

"Hah...ini bukan urusanku. Ini urusan Sasori," katanya dengan nada datar sambil terus berlalu dan memasang kembali _earphone_nya.

He-hei...bukannya ini jelas-jelas tugas ketua osis?

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Umur : 18 tahun**

**Ciri-ciri: Rambut **_**raven**_**, mata **_**onyx**_

**Keahlian : Memimpin**

**Catatan tambahan : Siapkan kesabaran ekstra ketika berhadapan dengan orang ini.**

_Symphony Beethoven_ terdengar dari ruangan di ujung koridor. Ruangan itu dikelilingi cermin-cermin besar dan pegangan dari besi. Lantainya juga dibuat dari kayu mulus dan mengkilap.

Di tengah ruangan, terlihat seorang gadis yang sedang melakukan gerakan-gerakan gemulai yang ada di tarian _ballet_. _Point shoes _hitamnya terhentak berkali-kali ke lantai kayu.

"Akhiri dengan _arabesque_, _mademoiselle_ Kuran!"

Rambut hitam yang diikat tinggi milik gadis yang dipanggil Kuran itu berhenti bergoyang setelah pemiliknya melakukan gerakan _arabesque_, gerakan merentangkan tangan dan mengangkat salah satu kaki.

"Sempurna, _mademoiselle _Kuran! Mengagumkan!" komentar seorang wanita yang merupakan guru di kelas _ballet_ itu.

"Arigatou, Haruna Sensei." Gadis Kuran itu hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum sangat tipis.

Ia berjalan kearah ruang ganti untuk mengganti _point shoes_nya dengan sepatu biasa.

"Hee apakah yang dilakukan oleh Nona Kuran ini sehingga Haruna Sensei selalu memujinya? Apakah menyogok? Hahaha!"

Sekumpulan gadis mendekati si Kuran, salah satunya yang sepertinya adalah sang _leader_ tertawa terbahak setelah mengucapkan kalimat tadi.

Gadis Kuran itu bangkit dari tempat duduknya, mata _crimson red_ nya menatap mereka berempat satu persatu. Ia lalu mengeluarkan cermin miliknya.

"Ini. Sepertinya kalian harus bercermin dulu untuk tahu siapa yang sebenarnya menyogok Haruna sensei," katanya sambil memberikan cermin ke sang _leader_.

Ia tersenyum meremehkan dan melambaikan tangannya, "Ja."

Itu sukses membuat wajah sang _leader_ dan antek-anteknya menjadi merah padam.

**Kuran Sayaka**

**Umur : 18 tahun**

**Ciri-ciri: mata **_**crimson red,**_** rambut hitam panjang bergelombang**

**Keahlian : Ballet**

**Catatan tambahan : cuek. Jangan pernah menghinanya, atau kau sendiri yang akan dibuat malu.**

"Jadi, jika teori ini dijabarkan, maka akan menjadi..."

Blablabla. Suara sensei yang sudah tua itu menggema di salah satu ruangan kelas 12. Hei sensei, lihatlah murid-muridmu itu. Menguap, bahkan ada yang sudah tidur. Baca komik _hentai_, _chatting_, dan lain-lain. Mereka lakukan dengan diam-diam tentunya. Si sensei ini tidak terlalu menyadari karena yaaah dikarenakan faktor usia.

Greeek. Pintu kelas terbuka dan terlihat seorang gadis berkulit putih pucat yang sedang membawa tas biola.

"Konnichiwa, sensei."

"Hoo Kiryuu rupanya. Dari mana saja kau?" bentak si sensei tua itu.

"Ruang musik, sensei." Mata _dark emerald_nya masih terlihat datar.

"Kau tahu bahwa hari ini aku akan menyampaikan materi baru?"

"Ya, sensei."

"Dan kau berani datng terlambat di pelajaranku hah?"

"Ya, sensei."

"Kerjakan soal di papan tulis! Kalau bisa, kau boleh duduk. Kalau tidak, kau tidak boleh ikut pelajaranku minggu ini!"

Sensei tua itu memerintah agar si Kiryuu mengerjakan soal yang termasuk sulit yang baru saja ia buat.

Kiryuu menghela nafas, "Hhh...mendokusei," ia bebisik pelan. Ia pun berjalan ke depan papan tulis, menaruh tas biolanya di lantai dan membereskan rambut coklatnya yang menutupi mata lalu mulai mengerjakan soal.

1 menit berselang dan yang terdengar hanyalah bunyi benturan antara ujung spidol dengan papan tulis.

Klek. Bunyi spidol yang tertutup sudah terdengar.

"Selesai, sensei."

Hening.

"Su-sugoi..." Salah satu anak tiba-tiba memecah keheningan. Tak lama kemudian tepuk tangan dan sorakan memenuhi ruangan kelas itu.

Sensei? Ia masih _jawdrop_.

**Kir****y****uu Misaki**

**Umur : 18 tahun**

**Ciri-ciri: Mata **_**dark emerald**_**, rambut coklat sepunggung**

**Keahlian : Segala mata pelajaran dan biola**

**Catatan tambahan : Jenius. Titik.**

Mata _hazel_nya terlihat kebingungan. Nafasnya pun naik turun seperti orang kelelahan.

"Akasuna senpai! Sebelah sini!"

Salah satu kouhainya di Komite Kedisiplinan memanggilnay, sepertinya ia sudah menemukan tempat kejadian perkara.

"Maaf, maaf, permisi," katanya sambil mencoba lewat dari kerumunan itu. Ah, ternyata benar. Dua kepala oranye sudah ada di bagian paling depan dari kerumunan itu.

Murid-murid lain pun mulai menyingkir saat ia lewat, yah sebenarnya bisa dilihat dari jabatannya. Ketua Komite Kedisiplinan. Setelha berhasil menerobos kerumunan, ia menghela nafas bosan. Ia berjalan mendekat ke makhluk oranye kembar dengan perlahan. Tepatnya ke yang bergender perempuan.

"Lagi-lagi kalian, Natsuko bersaudara! Bisakah satu hari saja kalian tidak membuat keributan dan tidak membuatku repot?", kata si pemuda berambut merah itu sambil menahan kedua lengan si kepala oranye bergender perempuan, Natsuko Renge.

"Apa-apaan kau Sasori! Lepaskan aku, Baka!" kata Renge sambil meronta-ronta.

"Sudahlah Renge-chaaan! Turuti saja Sasori, aku juga sudah lelah. Err...sebenarnya sih kasihan," kata otoutou Renge, Natsuko Sora.

"Betul Renge, dengarkan perkataan adikmu. Maaf, permisi, kami mau lewat."

Akasuna Sasori menarik Renge keluar dari kerumunan, diikuti oleh Sora yang berjalan santai di belakang mereka.

"Lepaskan aku Sasori Bakaaa!" Renge hanya bisa meronta-ronta dan kakinya menendang kesana kemari, karena tangannya sudah terkunci oleh tangan Sasori.

"Tidak."

**Akasuna Sasori**

**Umur : 18 tahun**

**Ciri-ciri : mata hazel, rambut merah**

**Keahlian : memaksa**

**Catatan tambahan : Tegas. Disiplin. Tepat waktu. Murid kepercayaan para guru.**

Kisah cinta keenam murid-murid tersebut akan terangkum dalam cerita ini. High School Life.

**TBC**

**A/N : HELLO! Saya Kin, newbie disini. Sebenernya ambil resiko juga sih kalau pertama masuk langsung nge post fict yang mengandung mary sue hehe. Kalo ada typo, mohon dimaafkan. Read and review~**


End file.
